


Orlesian Dog-Lord

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: Modern DA:O [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: All Fereldens love dogs I can confirm, Cute, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, There is one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: “If, theoretically, I desired a pet...”

  “You want a dog, yes?”

  Leliana scratched her cheek, “Yes.”

  “Well, I’m not opposed. But, I do have some conditions...” Valynaya picked the bowl up and slurped down the last of her meal. After she wiped her face with a napkin, she spoke again, “If it bites someone or shits on the floor, it’s your dog.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally expand this AU! In it, Zevran is married to Cousland (Gideon), Alistair is married to Amell (Fiora) and obviously, Leliana is married to Tabris (Valynaya).

“You can’t help the Fereldan in you, can you Leliana?” Gideon said with a laugh, leaning against the doorframe. Leliana was on her knees and snuggling her face against his dog’s. While she embraced her Orlesian heritage, it was a commonly held belief that if you had an ounce of Ferelden blood in you, you love dogs to some extent. Leliana just loved all animals, but dogs are included under that umbrella of affection.

“Your dog is just such a sweetheart!” she said adoringly, kissing his muzzle. The dog groaned in appreciation, his stubby little tail thumping the ground hard.

Gideon chuckled again, “Are you to try and convince Valynaya to let you get one?”

“I’m not sure...” Leliana looked pensively dog at the pooch, who had made his way to the floor to display his belly for her rubbing pleasure. She obliged, looking back up at her companion, “She doesn’t seem like she’d be opposed in theory, but you know how she is about a neat house. A dog does not usually fit into a neat household.”

“I think that you’re overthinking it. Just ask. Zev _hated_ the idea of a dog at first. And now I have to compete with Jak for his attention!” 

Leliana laughed, “You’re right. I’ll bring it up over dinner later.”

“That’s the spirit. So, are you going to head home or are you going to spoil this mutt some more?”

“Take a guess.”

He looked down at Jak, who’s back right leg was shaking like wild, “I see. Just make sure you get your own dog instead of stealing mine!”

“Ha!”

* * *

Leliana cooked that evening. That in of itself wasn’t a surprise; kitchen duty was something they split equally. When Leliana was in the kitchen, it was usually light dishes with a decided Orlesian flair. When Valynaya cooked, it was heaty foods made with recipes only someone who grew up poor in Ferelden would know.

What was strange this evening was that _Leliana_ had made _Fereldan_ food. It was a stew that Valynaya recognized as Gideon’s staple.

“So, you visited Cousland today?” she said through a spoonful.

Leliana laughed, taking a bite herself, “He’s your friend too. Will there be a day you call him by name?”

“Some day. Did you?”

“I did. We exchanged recipes. I figured Zevran would enjoy a change of dietary scenery.”

Valynaya dipped her bread into the bowl, biting off a chunk. She swallowed, “Your main goal was the pet their dog, right?”

“You know me well,” despite her pleasant tone, Leliana set her utensil down and placed her hands in her lap, “Say...”

“Hhm?” Valynaya raised her eyebrow. Leliana wasn’t usually hesitant to tell her something.

“If, theoretically, I desired a pet...”

“You want a dog, yes?”

Leliana scratched her cheek, “Yes.”

“Well, I’m not opposed. But, I do have some conditions...” she picked the bowl up and slurped down the last of her meal. After she wiped her face with a napkin, she spoke again, “If it bites someone or shits on the floor, it’s _your_ dog.”

Valynaya's smirk was swallowed by Leliana’s lips as the red haired woman put a knee on the table and reached out to kiss her.

* * *

 “Ooooh, look at all the puppies!” Leliana cooed when they arrived at the shelter. All across the long hallway were barks and whimpers and the sound of paws against metal bars. Valynaya knew it toor at Leliana’s bleeding heart to see so many animals caged, even if this was a no kill shelter, so she hoped to find a pooch as soon as possible.

“What sort of animal are you looking for today?” the woman in charge said pleasantly.

“A dog that would be good for first time owners...” Valynaya responded, looking at Leliana playing with a dog through the bars of their cage.

“Ahh, I think I know what you want...” she walked quickly over to a small cage, and took out the smallest mabari pup either of them had ever seen.

“This little doll was rejected at birth because she was so small. Mabari are loyal and amazing guard dogs, great for first time owners. Just remember to give her plenty of exercise and you’ll have no problems. We can even recommend a good pet store nearby with the perfect brand of food...”

Valynaya opened her mouth to ask more questions, but the hearts in Leliana’s eyes said that it didn’t matter; this was the dog they were going home with. Her wife sighed.

“What do I need to sign?”

* * *

 With Valynaya carrying the armfuls of food, pee pads, toys, and other canine accessories and Leliana carrying the dog itself, they walked into their home. Valynaya shut the door behind her with her foot.

“Ohh, Wagglesworth, you are so cute!”

“I can’t believe I let you name the dog ‘Wagglesworth’.”

Leliana grabbed a pillow from the couch and set it on the ground, laying Wagglesworth on it, “I think it’s an adorable name!”

Valynaya sighed, placing the goods on the table, “Alistair is going to have a field day with that name.”

“Since when have you cared about Alistair’s opinion?”

“True.”

The little pup looked up at them with large, trusting eyes. The most pitiful bark they’d ever her arose from her throat. making them both have to stifle their giggles.

“I think she wants attention,” Valynya said with trace of laughter still in her voice. She leaned down to rub it’s head with her finger, “There there.”

Leliana knelt beside her, resting her head on Valynaya’s shoulder, “I see she’s already won you over?”

Valynaya laughed, playfully pushing her. Leliana let herself fall to the ground with a soft thud. Valynaya laid down beside her, “ i never said I _didn’t_ want a dog. I like dogs. It just...wasn’t my first concern.”

“Well, do you regret it?”

Valynaya blindly searched around for Leliana’s hand, and gripped it tight when she found it, “Not at all.”

Leliana smiled, turning to smooch her wife’s cheek, “Well, they say all Fereldans love their dogs after all.”

Valynaya smiled and the little puppy toddled over to rest on her chest. Leliana scratched behind it’s tiny ears.

“Well, one thing is certain...Orlesians certainly like to give things funny names.”

“You dog-lord!”

They shared a laugh. Wagglesworth bounced up in dog with each heave of Valynaya’s chest and howled with delight. There, lying on their floor with a puppy between them, Leliana thought that _Maybe I’m more of Fereldan dog than I let on._ •

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? I thought getting a dog would be a nice introduction to them. It also pens up using Waddlesowrth in more fics~


End file.
